Rainbow Drink
by Yumi Azura
Summary: apa itu Rainbow Drink ? oke kita lihat saja apa yang dilakukan oleh Karin cs !


Kamichama Karin (c) Koge Donbo

Rainbow Drink

Genre : Humor, Parody

Warning:

OOT,OOC,abal,ancur parah,gaje,TYPO, normal POV (all).

Hello ! Kembali lagi dengan Yumi di Fic baru lagi .

PLEASE ENJOY READING AND REVIEW.

Siang hari di taman kota Tokyo , ada enam anak kelas 2 SD sedang bermain bersama.

"Temen temen aku pergi dulu ya ! Sebentar doang kok!" pinta seorang anak berambut hitam dan bemata kuning seperti kucing, Jin Kuga.

"Memangnya Jin-_kun_ mau kemana ?" tanya anak berambut brunette diikat twintail dan beramata Emerald, Hanazono Karin.

"Mau nyari otak nya yang ilang kali !" ucap frontal seorang anak laki laki Blonde bermata safir,Kujyo Kazune.

"Kau kira memangnya otak ku ada dimana_ baka kori ouji_ ?"tanya Jin sambil menahan amarah.

"Mana ku tahu ! Kan sudah ku bilang tadi, kalo otak mu itu hilang !" ujar Kazune santai tanpa memperhatikan bagaimana lawan bicaranya.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini kalau bertemu pasti berantem terus!" ucap seorang anak berambut Karamel dan bermata unik, Nishikiori Michiru.

"Aku setuju dengan Michi-_sama_!" sekarang giliran anak berambut blonde panjang dan bermata safir menyatakan pendapatnya dalam rapat paripurna #plak lupakan, Kujyo Kazusa.

"Yasudah, sekarang kalau Jin-_chan_ mau pergi sebentar, pergi saja kami tunggu di sini kok" ucap anak perempuan berambut indigo dan bermata hazel, Kujyo Himeka.

"Yasudahlah aku pergi sebentar ya, _bye_" ucap Jin lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Hus...hus...pergi sana, ngerusak pemandangan aja!" ujar Kazune.

"Err...Teman teman, beli minum yuk ! Aku haus nih !" Keluh Karin.

"Boleh juga , aku juga haus" Kazune berargumen.

Akhirnya mereka bersama-sama pergi ke penjual minuman untuk membeli minuman. Tentu saja karena selera mereka berbeda-beda, minuman yang mereka beli pun beraneka ragam(?)

"Aku mau _Lemon Tea _" pesan karin.

"_Iced Latte " _ pesan Kazune.

"Aku mau _Coca Cola" _seru Michi senang

"Aku jus jambu saja" pesan Kazusa.

"Aku _Pop Ice Chocolate" _ Himeka memesan terakhir.

Sang penjual minuman pun langsung memberikan pesanan mereka masing masing, dan para anak anak itu pun langsung membayarnya dengan masing masing.

Setelah menunggu Jin beberapa lama, mereka pun akhirnya jenuh juga menunggu.

"Aku bosan, ada yang punya ide menyenangkan?" ujar Michi sambil bertanya.

"Apa minuman kalian sudah habis? Aku kenyang untuk menghabiskan nya!" Ucap Kasin sambil mengeluh.

Mereka semua menatap Karin bersamaan dan mengangguk, yang mengartikan bahwa mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Tiba tiba muncul lampu philips LED yang terangnya bertahun tahun dan tidak akan #plak lupakan, Karin memiliki ide yang menurut nya agak 'gila'.

"Teman teman , aku punya suatu ide yang agak aneh" ucap Karin memberikan usul.

"Apa itu ?" tanya Kazune penasaran.

"Semua minuman kalian tuang ke dalam gelas ku ini , lalu kita campur campur" ujar Karin sambil menunjukkan gelas minuman nya.

Pertama nya, meraka semua agak bingung dengan usul itu. Tapi, berhubung mereka lagi pada bosan, jadi mereka semua mengikuti perintah Karin. Satu persatu diantara mereka mulai memasukkan minuman mereka ke dalam gelas nya Karin.

"Kenapa warnanya aneh?" tanya Karin bingung memandangi gelasnya yang sudah berwarna warni.

"Mungkin itu efek radiasi pancaran yang #plak lupakan, maksudnya efek minuman kita yang beraneka ragam" Kazune berpendapat.

"Lalu namanya apa ?" tanya Himeka lembut.

Mereka semua diam seraya menaruh jari telunjuk mereka di kepala mereka masing masing . Tiba tiba Michi mendapatkan ide.

"Bagaimana kalau _LeLaCoJamPop _"ujar Michi senang

"Nama macam apa itu ?" tanya Kazusa penasaran.

"Tentu saja itu gabungan dari nama minuman kita semua" ujar Michi bersemangat. Semuanya langsung pada _sweatdrop _(-Michi)

"Bodoh, nama nya aneh sekali,_baka_!" ucap Karin.

"Bagaimana kalau _Rainbow Drink_ ? Kan warna warni !" usul Kazune.

"Aku setuju, bagaimana dengan kalian semua ?" ucap Karin

Mereka semua mengangguk pertanda setuju.

"Lalu kita apakan ini ?" tanya Kazusa.

Semuanya terdiam kembali, memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan benda yang di sebut dengan '_Rainbow Drink_' oleh mereka.

"Eh lihat ! Si Jin botol itu telah kembali dari petualangannya(llha?)" seru Michi saat melihat Jin sudah ada di sebrang jalan ingin menyebrang sambil membawa kantung kresek yang tidak terlalu besar.

Mereka semua langsung menyeringai satu persatu. Awalnya Michi bingung apa yang sebenarnya akan di lakukan oleh teman teman nya ini, tapi saat mata nya beralih ke 'Rainbow Drink' ia ikut ikutan menyeringai.

"Apa kalian juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan ku ?" tanya Karin masih menyeringai.

"Tentu saja" Kazune menjawab masih dengan wajah yang tak berubah sejak tadi(read : menyeringai).

"Hai teman teman! Aku kembali! Maaf ya kalau agak lama, tadinya aku hanya ingin ke Toilet umum,ternyata aku juga lapar! Jadinya aku ke supermarket buat jajan dulu deh" jelas Jin sambil menunjukkan kantung plastik yang di pegangnya.

"Ok, tak masalah!" Kazusa menjawab dengan santai.

Jin membuka bungkusan yang ia bawa , tentu saja itu isinya makanan semua. Tiba tiba jin menatap horor plastik makanannya.

"Astaga! Aku lupa membeli minuman!" ucap Jin setengah berteriak sambil menepuk keningnya sendiri.

Mereka semua (-Jin) langsung _smirk-smirk_ sendiri melihat mangsanya kebingungan.

"Hei Kuga, tak perlu panik juga kali! Santai saja" ujar Kazune.

"Bagaimana aku tak bingung ! Uang ku sudah ku habiskan semua untuk membeli makanan makanan ini tahu !" seru Jin kepada Kazune.

"Jin-_chan_, sebenarnya tadi kami beli minuman sama sama, awalnya kami membeli masing masing,tapi karena ingat ada Jin-_chan_, jadi kami juga membelikan minumann untuk Jin-_chan_" ucap Himeka sambil tersenyum ala Himeka.

Mereka semua (-Jin &amp; Himeka) sempat terkejut, karena biasanya Himeka akan menolak untuk diajak mengerjai orang lain. Apalagi itu sahabatnya sendiri, dengan alasan 'itu tidak baik'. Tapi mereka semua senang karena sahabatnya yang satu ini tak memberitahu ke Jin akan rencana mereka.

"Wah kalian semua baik sekali rupanya" Jin pura pura terharu.

"Tentu saja , kami adalah sahabat terbaikmu Jin!" ucap Jin lalu memeluk Jin.

"Oke kalian memang yang terbaik, tapi bisa kau lepaskan pelukan konyolmu itu Michi?" Pinta jin sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Michi.

"Baiklah" Michi pun melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Lalu mana minumannya? Aku haus nih !" pinta Jin sambil mengeluh.

"Ini" Kazusa menyodorkan gelas yang berada di tangan nya.

"Ini apa ?" Tanya Jin sambil menunjuk gelas berisi minuman yang dipegang oleh Kazusa.

"_Rainbow Drink_" ucap Karin singkat.

"Minuman apa itu ? Aku tak pernah mendengarnya " ucap Jin sambill berpikir.

"Itu minuman terbaru, kau saja kali yang _kudate_ (_read : kurang update_). Dan minuman itu yang paling mahal diantara minuman kami semua" ucap Kazune dengan wajah datar, namun seolah meyakinkan. Jin masih memperhatikan minuman yang disodorkan untuknya, mungkin ia agak ragu.

"Masa kau tak mau menerima pemberian kami sih Jin-_kun_" Karin merengek dengan agak memelas(?).

"Hmm... Baiklah, bagaimanapun juga kalian sudah mempedulikanku" ucap Jin menerima minuman itu karena melihat teman temannya (-Kazune) berwajah tak beda jauh dengan Karin. Setelah mendengar jawaban Jin mereka langsung tersenyum senang.

Jin meminum minuman itu dengan perlahan, awalnya sih rasa Latte jadi ia menengguk nya lagi. Setelah tegukan kedua, ia meresa sudah aneh. Ada rasa asam, soda, manis dan akhirnya ia memuntahkan minuman itu ke tanah dan menatap horor teman teman nya.

"MINUMAN APA INI!" ucap Jin lalu mengejar teman nya yang satu persatu sudah mulai semua (-Jin) tertawa terbahak bahak sambil berlari

CkCkCk~ malang sekali nasibmu Jin !

END

Wha akhirnya selesai juga nih fic oneshoot, maaf ya kalo jelek ! Soalnya nih ide fic datang tiba tiba dan menghilang tiba tiba (lha?)

Mohon reviewnya readers


End file.
